


Beginner's Luck

by Nary



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Brotherhood, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex Education, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boden had been watching through the hole in the hayloft floor for nearly half an hour. His older brother and Meeda the goat herder had been going at it every which way, and to be honest, it was getting boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginner's Luck

Boden had been watching through the hole in the hayloft floor for nearly half an hour. His older brother and Meeda the goat herder had been going at it every which way, and to be honest, it was getting boring. Well, almost. Now that Franek had his head down between her legs, things were more interesting, mostly because Boden couldn't actually see what was going on under her skirts. She sure seemed to like it, though.

Meeda was a couple years younger than Franek, and pretty in the way that most of the girls in Gouge were pretty; that is to say, pretty enough. She had rosy cheeks and curly brown hair, and her nose did a little turn-up at the end. Most importantly, her titties were big and soft, and she wasn't too picky about who she showed them to. Boden hadn't had a chance with her, not when she had his big brother around, but he figured when Franek went off to the big city in a couple of weeks, it wouldn't be too long before he'd finally get a real good look at her, not one through the knothole in a half-rotted plank. Her and all of Franek's other girls would come lining up to him then, saying "Oh Boden, we're so lonely! Please give us a taste of your big hard cock!" Yeah, that would be the sweet life.

Speaking of hard cocks, the sounds Meeda was making were getting him pretty riled up, so his was trying to bust out of his breeches. Listening to his brother grunting and panting wasn't too thrilling - Void, he'd heard that nigh on every night from the time he was six or seven - but now she was really getting going, screaming and cursing. She sounded kind of pissed off, except he knew she wasn't, because she let Franek keep doing whatever he was doing, and if she'd been angry, she would've just kicked him in the head and run away.

Boden fumbled with the laces of his breeches and got himself out, taking a few quick little strokes to get going, then froze. Meeda had stopped her carrying on, and said "Did you hear something?" Franek mumbled something, sounded like a "no", but he surely couldn't hear a thing with Meeda's thighs clapped around his ears and all the noise she was making. But Meeda was looking up toward the hayloft now, pulling her bodice closed and hauling down her skirts, and Boden guessed he was busted. "I'm sure someone's up there," she insisted.

"Whoever's up there, get your ass out, now," Franek ordered, then added "And Boden, if it's you, I swear to the Six I'm going to beat you senseless later."

Shamefaced, Boden peeked over the edge of the loft. "Sorry, Franek," he said. "I was just, um, sleeping up here when you came in. I didn't hear nothing."

"Horseshit."

"Okay, I maybe heard some things. But I was just tryin' to figure out what you were doing, honest!"

Meeda laughed, sitting up. "Ain't it cute, Franek? He was just tryin' to figure out what we were doing, he says! Come on down here, hon, and I'll show you."

Franek glowered as Boden climbed down the ladder. His expression suggested that the promised beating might still happen, but he just tugged up his breeches and stepped aside. "I was done anyway," he muttered as his brother passed him and took his place between Meeda's dimpled knees.

"You really didn't know what we were doing?" she asked, giggling.

"I knew you were fucking," said Boden, wondering if he was supposed to put his hands on her tits now or wait until she told him he could. "I just meant I didn't know what Franek was doing under your skirts. I'm not stupid," he added, just in case she was thinking it.

"Don't believe him," Franek said dryly. "He's thick."

"Mmm, I can see he's as thick as you are," Meeda said with a smirk, flipping the trailing laces of Boden's breeches with one finger, making the younger brother blush and the older one snort with laughter. "And I think he was getting a head-start up there, by the look of him," she added, taking his cock in her freckled hand and giving it a good, long stroke. "Well, if you want to learn all about what Franek was doing under my skirts, and you learn real quick, then maybe I'll let you put this inside me. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Boden just nodded, suddenly unable to make his voice work.

She tugged her skirts back up around her hips, letting him get a good close look at her for the first time. She looked wet and red and complicated, but it was the kind of complicated he wanted to figure out. "See here?" she said, pointing at a spot that looked more or less similar to the rest. "You lick there, and all around, but especially there, and you'll see what all the fuss is about."

A little dubious, Boden lowered his head to just over the spot she'd indicated. He stuck his tongue out as far as he could and, very gingerly, licked. It tasted different than he'd imagined it would, more salty, but he found he could feel a hard little knot under the skin or something, just where she'd pointed. He licked a little harder, and she moaned. It wasn't anything near the noises she'd been making for Franek, but it was definitely something. A few more strokes of the tongue and she lay back against the blanket that cushioned the haystack, lifting her hips up to him just a little. Boden, growing bolder, reached up to grab hold of one of her tits while he lapped at her. It was soft, but somehow firm too, and filled his hand nicely. She squirmed a bit, but didn't tell him to stop.

Franek, leaning against the barn wall, watched stoically. "Stick a finger in her," he advised. "That'll really do the trick."

Boden felt around carefully for the place he should be able to put his finger (and, Gods willing, something else). It was pretty easy to find, all things considered, and she took the thick digit with a squeal, bucking her hips against his face. He started back, surprised, but quickly resumed his tongue-work, even though his jaw was starting to ache. Now she was sounding a bit more like she'd done earlier, carrying on like she might have a fit. And then he thought she _was_ going into a fit, for she stiffened up and shook and cried out, and he could feel she was shaking inside too.

"That was it," Franek said, "show's over. Boden, lace yourself up."

"But I didn't get to put it in her!"

"Too bad. We're going. Thank you kindly, Meeda," he said, then elbowed his brother. "Say thank you, dolt."

"Thank you, Meeda," Boden said, only a bit sullenly. He knew that he'd get another chance pretty damn soon, the way she was eyeing him and smiling.

As they walked back home, Franek patted his little brother - now nearly as tall as he was - on the shoulder. "You did pretty good, for a first time. Beginner's luck."

"Nah," said Boden, smiling. "It's like opening a jam jar - you got her loosened up, I just popped the top off."


End file.
